


Купание, или Как Джон узнал то, о чем знать совсем не хотел

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Многие вещи, связанные с Шерлоком Холмсом, Джон Уотсон весело, снисходительно или (худший вариант) безропотно принимал…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bath time; Or How John Found Out What He Really Didn't Want To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248848) by starjenni. 



> Переведен на ФБ.  
> Беты: Mittas + KaterinaAvg

Многие вещи, связанные с Шерлоком Холмсом, Джон Уотсон весело, снисходительно или (худший вариант) безропотно принимал, но оккупация ванной комнаты, определенно, к ним не относилась. Шерлок занимал ее уже по меньшей мере два часа, а может быть, и дольше. Джон вернулся домой с работы лишь два часа назад и _отчаянно_ хотел принять душ. Три раза он стучал в дверь, и лишь раз с ним вступили в диалог.

– Очень занят прямо сейчас, Джон – подожди минутку!

– Шерлок, я серьезно…

– Воспользуйся душем миссис Хадсон.

– Миссис _Хадсон_?

– Или это или _отвали_!

Джон послушно отвалил. И было это тридцать три минуты назад. Но теперь его терпение окончательно лопнуло, он вновь постучал в дверь и со словами «Я вхожу», навалился на нее. 

Сначала его удивило то, что дверь оказалась не заперта. Потом то, что в ванне находился не только обнаженный Шерлок, но также полтонны пены и не менее обнаженный Майкрофт.

Джон замер, уставившись на них во все глаза. Все мысли о душе испарились.

– Ух ты, – наконец выдавил он.

– Добрый вечер, Джон, – вежливо поприветствовал его Майкрофт, невозмутимо намыливая руку, словно застать зловещего правительственного чиновника, принимающим ванну с младшим братом, которому слегка за тридцать, было совершенно обыденным явлением. 

Шерлок бросил на Джона взгляд из-под пузырей, в которые он зарылся почти до самого подбородка. – Я же сказал тебе уйти, – обвиняюще заявил он тоном, далеким от обвинения. Выглядел он абсолютно расслабленным.

Джон сделал шаг назад, чтобы рассмотреть все в деталях. Ванна была не очень велика даже для _одного_ человека, но Шерлок и Майкрофт, казалось, удобно устроились в ней и вдвоем. Они расположились на разных ее концах, и хотя Джон не мог много разглядеть из-за пенных пузырей ( _слава Богу!_ ), он прекрасно видел, что пальцы ног Шерлока выглядывающие из под пены, покоятся на плечах Майкрофта. Майкрофт, должно быть, обхватил своими не менее длинными ногами Шерлока за талию, решил он, и его мозг чуть помутился от этой мысли. 

– Это Майкрофт, – сказал он, чувствуя себя идиотом, почти полностью погруженному в воду Шерлоку. – Ты находишься в одной ванне с Майкрофтом. Ты же ненавидишь Майкрофта.

– Ненависть – это слишком сильное слово, – возразил ему Шерлок куда-то в пузыри.

– И разве совместное купание не является широко распространенной прелюдией к сексу? – вежливо поинтересовался Майкрофт, переключив свое внимание на мытье ногтей. 

Джон моргнул. И потом тяжело опустился на крышку унитаза.

Шерлок бросил на Майкрофта недобрый взгляд поверх пенных гор. 

– Я не собирался рассказывать ему таким образом.

– Нет, Шерлок, ты не собирался говорить ему _вообще_.

Шерлок брызнул водой в его сторону и возмущенно произнес: – Это… не ты должен был это _рассказать_! 

Сузив глаза, Майкрофт открыл было рот для ответа, но заметив, что Джон поднял руку, промолчал.

– Вы занимаетесь сексом друг с другом, – невыразительно констатировал тот.

– И купаемся вместе, – весело добавил Майкрофт, махнув на него мочалкой.

– Но вы _братья_ , – с нажимом проговорил Джон.

Шерлок и Майкрофт потрясенно уставились друг на друга. 

– _Мы_ – братья? – переспросил Шерлок с нотками удивления в голосе.

– Боже мой, – присоединился к нему Майкрофт. – Это объясняет… 

– Почему мы выросли вместе…

– Да, и общих родителей тоже…

– Очаровательно.

– Действительно.

Они оба посмотрели на Джона с совершенно бесстрастными лицами.

Джон спрятал лицо в ладони. 

– Родные братья или сестры, – сказал он обреченно, – обычно не занимаются сексом друг с другом. 

– Ах, но мы никогда не были обычными, – заявил Шерлок.

– Говори за себя, – возразил ему Майкрофт и вздрогнул, когда Шерлок сделал что-то с ним под пеной.

Джон поднял голову. – Руки туда, где я могу их видеть!

Шерлок, не привычный к военным, тотчас поднял свои руки из пены, Майкрофт повторил его жест секундой позже, ухмыльнувшись в сторону младшего брата. Мгновенье они сидели так в тишине с поднятыми вверх руками, словно исполняя гимн Молодежной Христианской Организации прямо в ванной. 

– Ладно, – сказал Джон, почесав голову. – …Ладно, – он чувствовал себя в полном тупике. – Но зачем вы вообще _делаете_ это? – в итоге смущенно спросил он. 

Майкрофт пожал плечами. 

– Мы находим друг друга привлекательными. 

– Только твой мозг, – поспешно возразил Шерлок.

– _Неужели_ , – Майкрофт повернул к Шерлоку голову и бросил на него такой откровенно непристойный и абсолютно немайкрофтовский взгляд, что Джон и сам чуть не присоединился к густо покрасневшему Шерлоку. 

– Я…ну, я… – запнулся Шерлок, в кои-то веки не находя слов, но Майкрофт уже лениво переключился на Джона. 

– Ты хотел узнать что-то еще, Джон? – осведомился он мягко.

Джон задумался. На самом деле ему давно полагалось вскочить и убежать в гневе и отвращении, но по какой-то причине этого делать не хотелось. Возможно, потому что происходящее касалось не любых двух братьев, а именно Майкрофта и Шерлока. Он просто не мог представить Шерлока с кем-то не равным ему по интеллекту. _Извиняет_ ли их гениальность инцест? 

– Если ты уже закончил со своей моральной дилеммой… – с наигранным раздражением прервал его размышления Шерлок, но в глазах его отчетливо было заметно беспокойство.

– Шерлок, мыло у тебя? – спокойно спросил Майкрофт, прежде чем молчанье стало неудобным. 

Шерлок бросил на него дерзкий взгляд. 

– Может быть, – ответил он. – Но тебе придется придвинуться ближе, чтобы найти его…

– Хорошо, хорошо, я ухожу! – поспешно бросил Джон и так и сделал, притворившись, что не заметил всплеска воды за спиной, ясно свидетельствовавшего о перемене позиции сидящих в ванне.

Быстро собравшись, он ретировался к Саре и вернулся лишь в середине следующего дня, чтобы найти Шерлока нервно пощипывающим струны скрипки.

– Тебя это не пугает? – спросил его Шерлок сразу же, как Джон вошел в комнату. Его голос был серьезен и полон искреннего беспокойства и заметной паники. 

Джон задумался. 

– Нет, нисколько, – честно ответил он, и больше они к этому не возвращались.

Джон Уотсон готов был мириться со многими вещами, связанными с Шерлоком Холмсом. Это была всего лишь еще одна.


End file.
